Bellatrix Black: Her Path Towards Evil
by BellatrixBLestrange
Summary: Bellatrix Black, crazy and devoted, in her teenage years. Includes: Training from the Dark Lord, relationships, family, friends, and enemies.
1. Introduction to Bellatrix Black

Bellatrix Black: Her Path Towards Evil

A/N: All the characters are J.K. Rowlings...I mean I know you thought I came up with them (sarcasm...I'm quite sarcastic so get used to it) so just clearing all that up for you

Bellatrix, a beautiful, feared, and intimidating young women rules the school with her gang of Slytherins. This is a story about how she and her group of friends, Lucius, Dolohov, Rosier, the Lestrange, etc...are fascinated by the dark arts and eventually become Death Eaters while still in school. BB/RL and LM/NB pairings.

"Narcissa, come _here_," yelled Bellatrix to her sister who was in the dormitories bathroom. Bellatrix Black was a fourteen year old girl of medium height, with long, sleek black hair and heavily hooded eyes. She had pale skin which contrasted intensely with her dark hair. Bella, as those close to her called her, was seeking Narcissa's approval on her outfit and makeup job.

"I'm here Bella, what did you…wow. You look stunning." Narcissa said this with wide eyes. Bellatrix usually didn't put that much effort into what she wore or how she did her hair and makeup because she did not have a reason. She was naturally pretty; blessed with a stunning figure; the sharp, aristocratic facial features all Black's had; big, golden eyes that looked like they belonged to a cat; and thick, straight, shiny black hair. Now that Bellatrix had taken the time to apply some makeup and stunning new black robes that hugged all the right places, she looked gorgeous. "Bella I'm so glad you've taken an interest in clothes and make up finally! What's the reason that you suddenly have patience enough to spend time on something so 'pointless?'"

"Oh, no reason really," Bella said slyly. She knew Narcissa saw past that lie and would badger her about the real reason until she gave in. Narcissa was one of the only people she would cave in to. Bellatrix, which means female warrior, was a strong willed young lady. She was brilliant and by her second year at Hogwarts, all of the students knew her and most were intimidated by her. As she was now only a fourth year, there was the occasional older male in her house, Slytherin, who felt less intimidated by this dangerous vixen. They were her equals and her closest friends. The group she hung around consisted of Lucius Malfoy, 6th year; Rabastan Lestrange, 5th year; Rodolphus Lestrange, 4th year; Severus Snape, 3rd year; Brian Mulciber, 5th year; Evan Rosier, 5th year; Antonin Dolohov, 6th year; and her sister Narcissa, 5th year. The only reason Narcissa really hung out with this group was because of her sister Bellatrix and her boyfriend Lucius. "OK, fine, Cissa. Rodolphus asked if he could take escort me to Hogsmeade. Of course we would be going together anyway, but this is more formal if you catch my drift."

Yes, Narcissa understood, by asking to escort Bellatrix, Rodolphus was asking her on a date. Bella had been on quite a few dates before with countless numbers of guys but she had never taken the effort to dress up for them. So Narcissa surmised that Bella had a crush. Bellatrix saw the excited look on her sister's face and said, "Stop that smirking. I do not have feelings for Rodolphus, I merely enjoy his…err…company more so then others, if you get what I mean."

Of course Narcissa understood that Rodolphus, the dark skinned, curly black haired, second most desired boy in Hogwarts (Lucius was the first), was more enjoyable when it came to kissing and other things. He was also quite intimidating and had an aura of power and arrogance that she knew Bellatrix fancied in men. She did not like it when guys gaped at her openly. She believed them to have no dignity and did not deem them worthy of her affection. She merely used them till she grew tired of their company. But his sudden interest in her appearance did not fool Narcissa. She knew that Bellatrix had had feelings for Rodolphus for awhile, and that Rodolphus, had had feelings for her the moment she stood up off the sorting hat's stool.

_A young girl with sleek black hair and an arrogant smirk walked up the the stool once her name, Black, Bellatrix, had been called. The hat had barely touched her silky head when it yelled out, SLYTHERIN!_

_The moment she stood up, she walked over to the Slytherin table with her chin held high and sat beside her beautiful sister Narcissa and was later accompanied by Severus Snape. He noticed people trying to talk to Bellatrix, people of power and respect like Lucius Malfoy for instance._

_It was at that moment that Rodolphus Lestrange fell under the spell of the dangerous Black daughter, a daughter of one of the wealthiest and most respected pureblood men in England. _

Bellatrix was walking up the staircase that led to the common room from her dormitory. She spotted her group of friends taking up all of the comfiest couches surrounding the fire. She walked over and they all looked her up in down giving her sly smiles.

"Better not let Narcissa catch you staring at me like that Lucius," Bellatrix purred sensuously.

"Shut it, Bella. We're all just shocked at the outcome now that you've decided to run a brush through your hair, that's all," he replied with confidence.

"Oh you know you boys wanted me even when I didn't brush my hair. But what the hell are we waiting for let's get the hell out of this bloody common room and go get some fire whiskey!" Bella responded with poise and self – confidence. All but one of the guys got up. They filed out of the common room looking back towards Lucius the unofficial leader who was kissing Narcissa briefly before they headed out.

"Bella, come here beautiful. The common room will be empty in a few minutes; Rabastan will bring us back some fire whiskey, so how about we stay here by ourselves?" he questioned successfully covering up the nervous feeling he had at the thought that she might not want to stay here with him.

"Hmm, and why should I stay here with you?" she replied feigning innocence. But by the time she had gotten the last word out of her mouth she was in Rodolphus's arms with her lips pressed against his. This activity carried on for quite sometime before they headed up to his dormitory.

* * *

That night at dinner Antonin who was sitting on Bellatrix's left (Rodolphus was on her right) filled her and Rodolphus in on the events that took place in Hogsmeade. 

"We met up with a friend of Lucius and I's named Wilkes. He graduated the year before you started school. He told us of a wizard named Voldemort who had delved deeply in the dark arts and is extremely into pureblood supremacy. He has a goal to rid the magical world of half – bloods and muggle borns. This isn't for the weak of heart either. Wilkes said Voldemort knew some pretty dark stuff and was into using the Unforgivables quite a bit." Of course 99 of all Slytherins were pureblood and the group that Bellatrix hung out with had been brought up to believe anyone with less than pureblood was scum. Though some pureblood families believed this idea to be untrue and harsh, in Slytherin house it was the common belief. Bellatrix and her friends were all smart and deadly powerful when it came to dueling. They all had outstanding marks in their classes and in addition they new more curses then any other students in the school. They had always talked about the ideas that this Voldemort character now spoke of, and Bellatrix was extremely interested in hearing more about it.

* * *

Life was pretty boring sense the day of the trip to Hogsmeade in early October. Wilkes would write to Lucius and Dolohov on occasion, filling them in on Voldemort and how he wanted to meet potential candidates interested in working for his cause. 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix became an official couple. Quite possibly one of the most beautiful, powerful, and intimidating couples the school has ever seen. They would walk the halls and stop suddenly to have a quick make out session. If they were ever bumped into, the intruder would be hexed immediately. Eventually, upon seeing the couple, people would make way for them in the halls. Bellatrix Black especially, was not a force to be reckoned with, and neither was her boyfriend who was always ready to fight for her. Although she didn't need his protection in the least.

Christmas break was fast approaching and among her closest friends there were murmurs of Voldemort's expected presence at the Black family annual Christmas Ball. This ball was held for all of the upper-class purebloods in England. Of course all of her friend's families would be invited along with a few others. Bellatrix in particular was restless at the thought of meeting this Voldemort character.

She was busy trying on dress robes sent to her by her mother in preparation for the ball. Narcissa was constantly in her room trying on her own dress robes and forcing Bellatrix to allow her to experiment with hairdos for the ball as well. Bellatrix didn't understand why they couldn't do this when they got home. But Narcissa explained that there would be too many other things to think about when they arrived home at the end of term.

Finally they were on their way home from Hogwarts. All of Bella's closest friends were heading home for the holidays because they were all going to be attending the Black's ball.

"So are you for sure that Voldemort is going to be there?" Rabastan asked Dolohov on the train ride home.

"Wilkes said that Voldemort was planning on attending although he doesn't want too many people to be talking about it. He also wants to meet some of us and inform us of dark arts training we'll be in need of for the plans he has. Of course I told Wilkes we pretty much knew all the curses out there, and that some of us have even mastered Unforgivables. But he said that Voldemort new such powerful spells that we've probably only dreamed of. Sounds a bit scary doesn't he?

"He sounds bloody brilliant if you ask me. I mean finally somebody has stepped up and is finally going to get rid of the mudbloods and half – bloods who soil our magical world," Bella responded moodily. Rodolphus tried to soothe her by stroking her hair which seemed to help a little bit. Bella was always fervent about whatever she set out to do and got worked up a lot of the time. One thing was for sure, you don't want to get on the wrong side of Bellatrix Black. She was strong – willed and deadly. Even her glares were scary enough to get people running.

Eventually they arrived at platform 9 and 3/4. All but Rodolphus and Bellatrix left the compartment. Twenty minutes later Bella and Rodolphus came out with red cheeks and disheveled clothes as the last few stragglers were getting off the train. They pushed a few out of their way and found their parents. They kissed goodbye.

"See you soon, love," drawled Rodolphus. "And it's alright that I come a day early for the ball? Your mother wrote to my mother and said they had an extra room for me to stay in, although I daresay it won't be getting much use."

"Yes, of course it's alright. It's so pathetic our mother's are so thrilled we're together; all they care about is pairing their children up with other purebloods. But it's a change from the disapproval I usual seem to get from my parents. They didn't even scold me for my last four detentions. Anyway, I'll see you soon, darling." They kissed goodbye and Bella broke away as Rodolphus attempted to do things deemed unacceptable in front of their parents.


	2. Before the Ball

A/N: By the way these characters...they aren't mine, SHOCKING i know, they're J.K. Rowlings, all of them so yeah enjoy the story

"Excuse me missus, Mr. Lestrange is here to see you, missus. Mister has bags with him, is mister staying? Well I'm supposed to let you know Mister is waiting in your library, missus," said the Black Family's house elf, Blinchy.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute," Bellatrix responded harshly. It was the day before the Black Family's annual Christmas Ball and Bellatrix needed a little alone time.

She had constantly been forced to be made up over and over again until her mother found a style that she deemed suitable for the ball. And of course there was that whole scenario for her hair style as well. Good thing she'd picked her dress robes out at school or that is what she would be doing right now, she thought.

Bellatrix, with the help of Narcissa, had already picked out beautiful black (A/N: fitting eh?) dress robes that had a cut mid way up her thigh and a low cut neck line, and of course hugged every graceful curve on her body.

Since she had been so busy in preparation for the most important social gathering of the season she had been at a lack of time to ponder the mysterious man, Voldemort. He had of course been lurking in the back of her mind all day and all night but had to be pushed aside so she could focus on more "pressing issues," as her mother called them.

So after Bellatrix has spent a good twenty minutes contemplating what Voldemort might have in store for her and her friends, what dark arts he knew that even _she_ didn't, and whether or not he actually would show up for her family's winter ball, she went to see Rodolphus.

"Oh Roddy, are you in here?" questioned Bella.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. I've got some good news. Wilkes says he is positive that Voldemort will come to the ball. And he is definitely going to talk to each one of us. Wilkes said we had to be ready though. Voldemort is a really powerful man who can intimidate the bloody hell out of anyone and everyone. He says that Voldemort can smell fear and he doesn't approve of it," said Rodolphus excitedly. "He isn't trying to get us to back out or anything, he's just preparing us, so he says. Also he wanted you to know that Voldemort, or the Dark Lord actually, as we're supposed to call him, has never had a woman work for him, just FYI." finished Rodolphus finally.

"Well the "Dark Lord' has never met me, has he?" stated Bella confidently.

"Bella, I don't think you should use that attitude with this man. From the impression I've gotten, you could get severely punished by speaking to him like…" Rodolphus was interrupted by Bellatrix who pressed her lips against his own. She made Rodolphus want her more than ever and then broke away saying:

"Your lucky I didn't curse you right there Rodolphus Lestrange. That's the only time you'll ever tell me how to act and not get cursed. Understood?"

"Bella, I'm your boyfriend. I can tell you what to do if I want to," he responded defiantly.

"Not if you ever want to do _this_ again," she said showing Rodolphus exactly what she meant by _this._

_

* * *

_

"Blinchy! BRING ME MY OTHER EARING?" yelled Bellatrix as she stomped her foot impatiently waiting for her other chandelier diamond earring.

"Blinchy is sorry missus. Blinchy was bringing it to missus but Blinchy accidentally ran into a guest outside your rooms missus. Here is your…" But Blinchy never finished his sentence because he was interrupted by Bellatrix's curse.

"Crucio!" she said forcefully.

The house elf was thrashing on the ground and Bellatrix caught her earring which had soared into the air from Blinchy's hand.

She quickly released the elf from the curse because she needed to put in her earring and hurry down to the ball which she was late for despite the fact it was in her own house. She stopped suddenly at the sight of a very tall, very pale man with wave black hair and red eyes (A/N: I bet you can't guess who HE is). She was transfixed by his aura of authority. Of course she was skilled at hiding all emotions so she appeared a little started but not at all intimidated or worried.

"Bellatrix Black, am I correct?" the man said.

"If your asking my name than yes," she responded proudly.

"Might I ask you where you learned to cast such a powerful cruciatus curse? I've never seen one of the sort from someone as young as yourself."

She hid a smile and said, "I taught it to myself. I read about it in a book from my father's private study. It has always been my favorite curse; excruciating to the cursed, yet gratifying to curser."

He noted the truth in her huge golden eyes. They glittered when she spoke about the curse and the effects she so enjoyed. He had heard about her, but didn't believe how true the rumors were, until now at least.

"Well I believe we are both late for the ball occurring in the main level. I'll leave you here. See you in a bit I imagine." With that he swept from her room before she could speak another word.

* * *

Ignoring the constant stares from every man in the room, disturbingly including her uncle and cousin, she quickly found Lucius, Severus, and Evan lingering by the alcoholic beverages. They greeted her and filled her in on their introduction to the Dark Lord, as they now all referred to them, which would take place in about thirty minutes when most everyone would be too drunk to notice there absence. 

After turning down eight different offers to dance, and surrendering to Rodolphus twice and Lucius once she decided to get a chute of champagne and sit outside. After about ten minutes she saw hooded figures emerging in a clearing behind the gardens. Before having a chance to find out who they were, or who the 4 different couples fooling around in the gardens were, she was approached by her boyfriend.

"Come on, it's time." He said.

"Come on, it's time." He said.


	3. Meeting the Dark Lord

A/N: Before you read, remember these characterss aren't mine, incase you have doubts as to whose they are, they're J.K. Rowling's, she's the auther of this book called Harry Potter...maybe you've heard of it

Bellatrix found herself in a circle, which had wound itself around the Dark Lord without her even realizing it. She waited with baited breath for him to speak. She noticed the cloaked figures she'd seen earlier were a part of the circle. There must have been around fifteen in all. Finally he spoke.

"Welcome, new recruits. You should feel honored that I, the Dark Lord, has requested your appearance tonight. If Wilkes tells me correctly, you have all been told about our goals and the things we do to achieve them." All of Bella and her friends nodded in unison. "Tonight, if you are all willing to be a part and begin using the dark arts to purge the magical world of half – bloods and mudbloods, I will assign my Death Eaters to personally train each of you." Once again they all nodded in agreement with what Voldemort had said. " Ok, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, step forward. You two will be trained by Wilkes. Although I doubt either of you will need much training from what I know about you. The Malfoy family is known for their vast knowledge of the dark arts. And Snape, I have been told you knew more curses when you started school than any of the seventh years did." Some of the Death Eaters were looking at both Malfoy and Snape. Bella supposed it was rare that Voldemort gave any comments. "Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange," he said, waiting for them to step forward, "you will be trained by Crabbe and Goyle. Mulciber, Rosier, and Dolohov," they immediately stepped forward, "you three will be trained by Nott and McNair. Nott graduated two years ago. Am I correct?" They nodded. "Yes, so you all should know him, McNair's a little older though. Anyway, that leaves Bellatrix Black does it not? Yes, yes, I'll be training her myself."

The Death Eaters in the circle began looking at one another while her classmates just stared from her to the Dark Lord.

"Alright," he began again, "you all are not allowed to use magic out of school, so we are going to need to find a place for you all to train where you won't be detected. Bellatrix, does your house have an undetectable spell on it? Is that why you could use that curse earlier tonight?"

"Yes sir," she said confidentially.

"Well then I will train you at your house, I'll make sure your parents aren't home and all other necessary precautions. Wilkes, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, and Nott, you all are to find some place where it will be undetectable that these underage wizards are using magic. Once you have found someplace suitable you will need to inform them when you will be meeting. I suggest we begin training during this Christmas break and continue during all other holidays. When you all have completed your training you will become Death Eaters yourself and will bear the same mark on your arm that they do now." All of the surrounding Death Eaters rolled up their sleeve showing the dark mark." That is all for now, you will be informed of any other important information through Wilkes and your personal trainers."

The Death Eaters were dissaparating and Bellatrix and her classmates began walking away but Bellatrix had a strange urge to have one last glance at Voldemort. When she turned around she saw him staring at her, and when he saw her turn and look back he motioned for her to come to him.

"You have great potential you know," he said. "I've never seen someone perform the Cruciatus Curse like that as I've already told you. I see much potential in you. You already have such power, knowledge and ability. With my training you will become more capable than the Death Eaters I have today. What's more, I see loyalty in you Bella. You're loyalty towards me is already unwavering; I see it in your eyes."

"Thank you, sir," she said, her glance never leaving his eyes.

"You can call me Lord or Master, Bella."

Master, she thought. Alright, whatever he asks I'll do. Bellatrix didn't know how she could have felt any better unless he did something like kiss her. She knew she was stronger and smarter than all her other friends from school, but to have the Dark Lord tell her, was unbelievable.

Voldemort was watching her intently. She was beautiful. Her beauty is a weapon as well he thought. Witt, talent, and beauty. She possessed such deadly qualities and with his help she would be beyond comparable to anyone else. She would be his servant. He himself was overcome with this young girl. She was everything he liked. But he needed to focus on the task ahead.

"Well Bella, you will hear from me soon," he said stepping closer to her. "We should start your training as quickly as possible," he drawled twirling her straight black hair in his fingers.

She looked up at him and he smiled. "I must leave now Bella; I will see you quite soon I hope," he said a little more quickly and the smallest bit harshly. Before she knew it he had dissaparated. She had never wanted someone to leave less. His power and authority was overwhelmingly becoming. She flinched at the thought of disappointing him and gleamed at the thought of pleasing him.


	4. Secrets

A/N: Sorry to break it to you, but these characters aren't actually mine, they're J.K. Rowling's, NOT MINE. So she gets the credit.

"Bella come up here!" yelled Lucius Malfoy from the balcony of her room. He appeared to be holding a bottle of Scotch. Most of their friends were up there taking turns with the bottle. Bellatrix decided that was just what she needed so she rushed up to where they were.

She reached the balcony and Rodolphus brought her the bottle. After the bottle had been emptied Lucius was tugging on Bellatrix's arm trying to get her to come downstairs and dance.

"Let's go find Narcissa, Bella. I want to go dannnncing Bella!" said Lucius childishly.

"Alright, alright. Roddy baby, come on, we're going dancing!" Bellatrix screamed to Rodolphus who turned and followed her obediently.

For the next two and a half hours they danced non stop. As the party began to diminish Bellatrix and Rodolphus went upstairs with Lucius and Narcissa. They parted ways as Bellatrix and Rodolphus went into Bellatrix's rooms which were on the second floor, Narcissa's were on the third. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were so tired they fell onto her bed and went straight to sleep in each other's arms, still in their dress robes.

"Wake up lovebirds," said Lucius a little less harshly than usual.

"Get the fuck out of here Malfoy," said Rodolphus groggily.

"I agree," said Bellatrix.

"Haha, no thanks. I'm about to leave though don't worry. Well actually I'm about to go wake Narcissa up and then, err, and then leave. But I wanted to talk to you two about last night." As Lucius said this they sat up and looked more awake than they had before.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked down as they sat up and noticed they were still in their dress robes.

"Gross, I need to take a shower," Bellatrix mumbled.

"You'll have time for that later," Lucius responded. "Anyway are you two not really excited about starting our training so soon? I mean we'll have already had training before we return to school, think of that. Easter break is so far away though. I say we train some at school as well. I know we used to practice curses and hexes on each other anyway, but still. We can teach each other what we learned over Christmas break or at least practice it. So then by Easter we'll have mastered it."

"Excellent idea, Lucius. I wonder what we'll learn first, I mean he's got to realize that we know practically every defense spell as well as every curse we could ever get our hands on to learn. And with all your father's books on the dark arts that we've looked through, what else is left?

"The Unforgivables," Bella said casually. "Except we've had some experience with the Imperious Curse and a few of us with the Cruciatus curse. I bet he wants those mastered as well. I'm sure he's aware of what we already know; Wilkes had to have told him. I bet he knows more than we even know is out there. I bet we'll be trained to dual. It's not too difficult to learn these spells, but to use them and use them quickly is what we need to learn how to do."

"Yes, yes, exactly," Rodolphus and Lucius said together.

Bellatrix noticed Lucius gazing at his inner forearm. Bellatrix understood. She wanted the mark just as much as he did.

"Well, I must be off. Narcissa will be up soon." And with that Lucius strode out of the room leaving Rodolphus and Bellatrix together.

"Bella," Rodolphus murmured before he pressed his lips up against hers. He brought his arm behind her neck and put his hand on her head. It was a passionate kiss, not anything rough like usual. They lay there and kissed for about ten minutes, neither had the desire to be doing anything but. "Shit, I have to leave soon don't I?"

"You don't _have_ to. Your parents just said they had some important things to talk to you about and you must get home on time. But since when have our parent's been able to control us?" Bellatrix stated slyly.

"Oh yeah, of course, I forgot," he said.

"Well there you go, your staying."

"No, no, I forgot that they had something _important_ to talk to me about."

"But why would that matter, it can wait Roddy."

"No Bella, I don't think you understand. It is important, my grandmother just died and well there's something she left me in her will that is important, and probably even important with you.

"What could possibly be important to me that used to belong to your grandmother?" she asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"Bella, you'll have it figured out soon enough don't think about it anymore right now, I really do have to leave though, love. I'll owl you as soon as I get home. Let me know if your training soon." He kissed her once again, passionately, but a little rougher then last time. He thought she looked so beautiful. She looked, not innocent, but a little less devious than usual. She still had a devilish glint in her eyes. He ran one of his hands through her hair; it was still as silky and soft as always. He did not want to leave, but he really did have too. "Bye Bella."

"Goodbye," she said coolly. Then she smirked. Rodolphus had thought she was mad at him. Maybe she was, but at least he wasn't going to be cursed; she never cursed him when she was smirking like that. He smirked back at her.

"Damn, I'm going to miss seeing you till school," he said smiling.

"Well that's your problem isn't it?" Rodolphus knew he should probably be leaving. So after she said that he wheeled out of the bedroom into her personal library. In her library there was a fireplace and on the mantle was an antique vase with floo powder in it. He looked around once more, thinking about all the time he'd spent in that library, practicing curses with Bellatrix. Finally he stepped inside the fire, threw some powder down, stated "Le Lestrange Chateau," and was gone.

Bella was downstairs getting some toast wondering what Rodolphus's little secret could be when an owl was heard pecking on one of the windows in the sitting room. Bella got up and opened the blood red curtains which revealed a large black eagle owl with a role of parchment. She hastily opened the window and took the parchment.

She opened it up so hastily she didn't notice a small envelope fall out of it. The letter itself said:

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_I will meet you tomorrow. It will be your only lesson over winter break, but we will soon meet again over your next holiday. _

_Lord Voldemort _

Bellatrix read it over four more times. She wished it could have been longer. She wished he had told her more about what they were learning. She wished he could have at least told her what time he was coming. Then suddenly she caught site of the small envelope on the ground. She opened it up to find a pair of earrings. The earrings were a long string of rubies which got smaller towards the bottom. A ripped off piece of paper stated:

_These reminded me of you, I hope you like them. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ LV_

Whatever Bellatrix had been looking for before, a longer letter, information about what they were to be learning, the time he would be coming, she was no longer concerned with. She seemed quite content for the rest of the day, walking around haughtily in her new ruby earrings. Rodolphus wasn't the only one with a secret now.

A/N: I can't update for a while because I'm going out of town for a wedding, but I'll be back soon.  
Thanks to my sister for helping me with me my chapter title…not….haha I love you cissa!


	5. In Training

A/N: Hem, hem, the character's aren't mine, yadda yadda yadda, they're JKR's of course.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Bellatrix couldn't sleep. How could anyone expect her to sleep when she was going to be trained in the dark arts by _the_ Dark Lord in less then 24 hours?

What am I going to wear," she asked out loud. "Should I wear the earrings or will he think I like them too much? Yes I should definitely wear the earrings it is the polite thing to do. So I'll have Cissa do my hair, no way, she'll ask too many questions. I'll have a house elf do my hair and I'll wear it down with some tight black robes. Yes, that sounds good. God, why do I care so much? It's not like I have a crush on the Dark Lord. Of course I don't. That would be foolish I mean he's way too old for me. WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF? Just go the hell to sleep Bellatrix or you'll have circles under your eyes even magic can't cover up. Hmm, I wonder what I'll be learning? OK, I'm going to sleep I really am."

And with that Bellatrix closed her eyes and attempted to go to sleep, something she failed at miserably. So Bellatrix laid in bed looking out her window wondering if she was staring at her own star or some other horrible star such as Sirius or Andromeda. She laid there for around an hour when an owl swooped in through her window. It was the same black eagle owl as before bearing a small scroll. She eagerly took the scroll from the owl and opened it. Inside it said:

_Bellatrix,_

_Go to your father's study promptly at 4:00 A.M. I'll be waiting there to begin your training. Don't worry I will have the room silenced so none of your family will hear a thing. Make sure to silence your footsteps on the way to the study. _

_LV_

A little less friendly than last time, but at least she was getting her training, and sooner than she expected. She was a bit worried as to how she'd do considering the lack of sleep she had gotten. But it wasn't like she had been woken up, she hadn't even gone to sleep in the first place.

Bellatrix glanced at a sterling silver watch on her bedside table. It said it was 3:15 A.M.

"Well, I might as well make my way to the study now," she thought.

First she changed into her tight black robes and ditched the idea of a house elf doing her hair. She shook her head and let her hair fall down around her. Even without the help of a house elf the long ebony strands were sleek and shiny.

She silenced her footsteps and made her way downstairs and then down a spiral staircase hidden behind a bookshelf in the main floor's library. As she descended the stairs she came into a small square room with family awards adorning the walls and shelves. On two opposite walls there were doors. She went through the door located on the wall where her father's family's awards hung. This was her father's study. It was filled with books filled with mysterious dark spells and bottles containing strange and disturbing substances. Some of the books were written in foreign languages, others had weird symbols on them. But Bellatrix's keen interest in her father's study was interrupted by a loud, pop.

To Bellatrix it sounded as if someone had apparated into the house, but she knew that wasn't possible. Her father had charmed the house so no one could apparate inside it. But when Bellatrix turned around she realized the sound of the pop, was due to someone apparating; that someone being Lord Voldemort.

"Why, my Lord, it's good to see you. But if you don't mind my asking, how, how did you do it? My father charmed the house so no one could apparate inside it."

"My Bellatrix, people can apparate if they're inside the house can they not? And do you doubt my abilities so, that you believe the Dark Lord incapable of finding entrance to a house if he so pleases?" He was looking at her sharp face. She appeared to be thinking and tried to cover up a look of regret with one of icy composure.

"Yes, of course, my Lord. You are capable of anything my Lord."

"Anyway, we'll spend about two hours training which will give you plenty of time to get upstairs before your parents wake up. I've decided we should work on the blocking spell. I know you're well aware of how to perform this spell, but if you're able to perform this spell quickly and accurately no one will be able to harm you. And that is what I am most concerned about." Bellatrix nodded agreement after everything he said. "I'm going to fire spells at you and you're to try and black them as best you can. I'll start with stunning you, but soon I'll be using more advanced curses, understand?"

"Yes, my Lord," she said with a grin. He wondered why she was grinning. He didn't think anyone on Earth should be grinning at the prospect of dueling with the Dark Lord.

"Alright on the count of three, I'll try and stun you, and you'll attempt to block the spell," he said evenly. "One, STUPEFY!

"Prote…" Bellatrix screamed this half of a word before she fell over, completely stunned.

"Hmm, quite impressive, she actually managed to get part of the spell out before being stunned entirely. Not bad at all. Ennervate." Bellatrix came to and realized what had just happened. She felt mildly embarrassed at not having blocked the spell successfully.

"And again, STUPEFY"

"Prote…," Bellatrix attempted once more.

"Not bad either, I mean she's probably, what, fourteen or fifteen years old? Damn what's wrong with me? She shouldn't be doing this well against me. All the same, she's just what I hoped for. Ennervate." And again, Bellatrix came to. "Well Bellatrix, not STUPEFY," he screamed.

"Protego," she yelled as she fell backwards on the ground. But this time she was conscious. She had managed to get the spell out but in her attempt at saying the spell quickly the accuracy dwindled.

For the next hour and a half, Lord Voldemort continued to stun her and she continued her attempted blocks. By the end of their training session, eight out of ten times, Bellatrix could successfully block Lord Voldemort's spells, sending them right back causing him to have to duck and move out of the way quite frequently. For Lord Voldemort, this was more than what he had expected. He had to consider that she was still young, and he was well, himself, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort mentally decided that a training session spent blocking a few of the Unforgivables would do the trick. Do the trick meaning, train Bellatrix till there is no one and no spell she can not block.

"Very good Bellatrix, very good. And you should know I rarely compliment others, very rarely." He could not help but smile when he noticed she was wearing the ruby earrings as she swept a wisp of hair behind her ear. He also could not help but imagine himself sweeping that same wisp of hair from her face, let alone sweeping _both_ his hands through _all _of her sleek black hair. _FOCUS, he thought._ "Well then, I should go, and you should get to sleep. I'll notify you about our next training session in the same manner I notified you about this one. Bye Bella." And with a pop he was gone. Bella frowned, she hadn't even gotten the chance to thank him for the earrings or say goodbye. But then her thoughts flickered to the smile that had played across his lips a moment earlier. She'd seen smiles like that on the faces of boys her own age. Not necessarily a look of desire, but of two friends sharing a joke. She had seen the smile like that on boys faces because basically all of her friends were boys. She found joy in the small chance that he was regarding her as more then just a pupil, but a companion as well. And with that she turned to go.

She as assuming her footsteps were still silenced since she had not taken the spell off. But just in case she re-silenced them. She left her dads study, went up the spiral staircase and made her way up another staircase and to her own bedroom. She took of her black robes and saw Rodolphus's shirt laying on the ground. She slipped it on and slipped in bed.

Of course, Rodolphus, her boyfriend. How could she not have thought of him in so long. What was it Rodolphus had left for so urgently? Something his grandmother had that concerned her. What could concern her that was left in his grandmother's will? "Duh, Bellatrix," she said aloud. "Seriously how could you not have realized that until now? Where has your brain been?" _On the Dark Lord, she thought_. But then her mind went back to Rodolphus and his grandmother and the heirloom she was passing down to Rodolphus. _I am in fourth year. Why is this happening now? Aren't I to young to be taking part in something that will bind me for the rest of my life? _Another voice in side her reminded her what she'd been doing for the past two hours. _Oh well there's that. O well. I mean, I do love him, and I'll be holding up the family motto, she thought. _"Oy, I need some sleep." And with that Bellatrix immediately drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been out of town a lot. I hope you like it, RR please. I hope it doesn't get to confusing near the end talking about Rodolphus even though the whole chapter was about her and Voldemort. O well, let me know!


End file.
